Gripping for More
by jonasgivesyouwings
Summary: Player, Joe Jonas breaks girls hearts everyday. But when one girl comes, can he break her heart too? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

You know how when you go and get your ears pierced, they give you that cute little teddy bear to grip harder and harder.

Or when you're in the hospital, you get flowers, balloons, and teddy bears?

Teddy bears are the cures for all the pain. Weather it be an upset, an injury, or just a cute little bear that sits there, starring at you. Well that sounds creepy, but you get my drift.

You cry, and that teddy bears there. Well I recall when I needed that teddy bear more than anything, and it wasen't there. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're probably like "a stupid teddy bear? That's dumb!" But you see, that teddy bear was there from when I met _him_. It dealt with my pain, my memories, my life. I lost it when I lost the most incredible guy. I lost him.

He was someone that could just get inside your head. Just sits there with his fake smile. And everytime he kissed you, it felt like you were the only one in his life. But then one minute you're holding that soft, sweet, white, teddy bear, and the next, he's _gripping _it out of your hands and handing it to the next skank.

That stupid _teddy bear._

**That was the into type thingy. : here's chapter oneeee. **

That player. He could just get into your head and tell you anything you wanted to hear. He could steal your heart, and never return it. Once you fell for him, you fell for him, big time. I hated him. With his _fake_ smile. His _fake _muscles. His _fake _tan. Yeah, tall, thin, and handsome. I promised myself I'd never fall for his stupid games. But I did. You'd be walking down the hall. And then you see girl after girl screaming, "I hate you Joseph!" They would run to there friends, and collaspe to the ground, sighing and saying "but i love him..."

Every single girl. Sure he flirts with every girl out there. Sure he cheats on each and every girl. But each girl comes back for more. They don't see the fakeness of his amazing, tough-guy personality. His football skills. People call him the teen-heart-trob. But, I could disagree in a heartbeat. That guy just causes so much drama in life. And, I got involved. I fell for him, promicing that I never would. And you're probably asking what that stupid teddy bear has to do with this. Well theres this _one _teddy bear. It's white. It's soft. It has this beautiful red laced bow around it's neck. It's cute buttoned eyes. It's cute soft, and furry nose. It's cute rose laying around the bear. But that _one _bear has been passed on and on throught tons of girls. That o_ne _stupid bear made it's way into my hands. That stupid bear, made me fall for the _fakest _guys in the world. And that _one _bear hasen't allowed me to fall for any other guy. It's crazy how one stupid _teddy bear _can cure all my promblems. But when I needed that teddy bear more than ever, it wasen't there. And behind all that teddy bear problems. Joseph Adam Jonas, stood there with his _fake _smile. His lucious lips. His perfect hair. And everything else I would die to have.

**Review it? :**


	2. Chapter 2

So you're probably wondering when this whole hate of that Joe kid started, right?  
Well, It was about since Freshmen year. No one liked him in 8th grade, and now he's the "Die to have" boyfriend.  
People pretty much love his "STAR" Athlete skills. His amazing make-over. Yeah, let me tell you, he had a LOT of zits. But I can look past that, since I have gone through achne too. And to tell you the truth, he's a major jerk. We used to be so tight, nothing could stop it between us. Every class we'd talk. And I was more of the underdog at school. I was the _stay away from _kind of girl. Yeah, it was pathetic. And that first day of school started, and he was automatically that guy you wanted to date. How so? Well let me tell you. His voice dropped. His hair got washed. And he has the "in" type of clothes. Joe had gone from not, to absoulutly hot. Now, want to know when I first thought of him as a jerk?  
FLASHBACK  
It was the first day of high school. Everyone looked worried, including me. The next thing you see, Joe walking the hall like he's all that. The girls with the mouths open. I walked over to my "friend" Joe, and I said "Oh my gosh! Joe you look so good! I love your look now." You know how he responded? "Yeah, I know I look hot. But you? Nothing close to it. And you smell. I don't want you to ruin my repuatation, so back off." And he walked down that hall. The boy I used to know, was now that hot model, Jock, amazingly hot guy!  
END FLASHBACK

Now, he's pretty much the playa. He gets all the cheerleaders. He gets all the pretty girls. And to tell you the truth, If he wanted a teacher, he'd have her too.  
And with all that dating. With all that cheating. With all that lying. Comes in this little _teddy bear. _That teddy bear has been passed down from girl, to girl. How? Well let's just say, that teddy bear keeps the relationship going. I remember when I had that stupid teddy bear in my hands. I changed so much. I changed my look. My smell. My personalitly. Just to go out with, Joe. And Joe ripped that teddy bear right out of my hands, once he found his next girlfriend...

**Short, but review it. )  
P.S. THIS IS NOT A HANNAH MONTANA FANFIC. **


End file.
